Decimus
The Border Towns Long ago at the founding of the empire of Agria, the capital was chosen to be the City of Erisi. The palace and the largest metropolis in the world were built on the island there in the middle of that large sea. In the beginning, large bridges were considered to cross the sea to the city, but after numerous wars and invasions, they decided to forgo the bridges and rely on water transport. To accommodate the traffic, they decided to build four docks which one could sail from to reach the capital. These four docks eventually grew into four separate and unique cities. The cities are: *Caprius - city in the northwest, named after a famous general in the Dragon Wars. *Decimus - city in the southeast, named after a famous general in the Djinni Wars, originally named the city of Blackwell. *Nero - city in the southwest, named after a famous messenger in the Djinni Wars. *Theodus - city in the northeast, named after the politician who organized The Great Appeasement. The History The founders of the town were the Blackwell family, a family that still exists in the towns today. The town was eventually called the city of Blackwell after them, and stayed that way for quite some time. However, almost half a century after the founding Agria, the Djinni Wars were in full swing. Various forces were marching on the capital. As a final, last ditch attempt, General Jasper Decmius stayed behind with his troops in the city, defending it. According to rumor, a young lieutenant of the Pavronus family, a descendent of Devlin Pavronus, was one of the men that stood with General Decimus. The General and all his men died that day, but they took out a sizable number of the force that attacked their city. Having a tiny force left, they were forced to retreat. This threw a wrench into the siege plans the enemy had for the capital, as having one city unguarded meant they wouldn't fully surround the city. Not being able to send more men to Blackwell for fear of spreading their forces too thin, all of the forces ended up retreating, allowing for Erisi to receive reinforcements. After this daring sacrifice, the city was renamed Decimus. Many praised this decision, except for the Blackwell family. It's a sore spot in the Blackwell family to this very day. The Siege of Decimus The city of Decimus has close ties to the Vineguard Forest and the Druidic Circle, the Circle of Vines that rule that region. The arrangement the empire of Agria has with them is mostly facilitated by the government of the city of Decimus due to it's proximity. When the Circle of Vines' holy relic, the Helm of the Dryad was stolen and the thief hid away inside Decimus, the two groups finally came into conflict. Surrounding the city on all sides, even the water, the druids of the Circle of Vines wouldn't allow anyone to leave until their relic was returned to them. The King sent Devlin Pavronus and his dragon Veryx to fly into the city and assist with recovery of the relic, as a sign of good faith to the druids. The party then came to the city. They were allowed to enter, but weren't guaranteed they could leave. The party took to their own investigation, and discovered that the Blackwell family, specifically Lady Blackwell, were the ones hiding the artifact. After discovering the relic and defeating it's guardian, the Siege ended. Afterwards Coryn Blackwell ended up taking most of the blame and the jail time for his wife's ties to the Dragon Initiate. Lady Blackwell, meanwhile, escaped and left the town. Fezzik, seeing an opportunity, made a deal with the Circle of Vines. Now, a portion of the exports they normally gave to Agria in trade they now give to Fezzik exclusively, who sells them at a much higher cost. Category:Location Category:City